


Endlore

by afternoonish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: As usual heres ur reminder these r abt the smp characters not the streamers (obviously), Burns (From water), Disapproving Parental Figures, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Idk where this'll go, Just things I wanted to write, Lotsa HCs, More writing practice yeah, Not exactly angst, Past, Ranboo is called "weirdling" by other endermen bc they dont use names, Slightly Emotionally Abusive Guardian, Sorta flashbacks I guess, Warped Forest, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonish/pseuds/afternoonish
Summary: Ranboo's memory isn't great, sure.But there are times when memories still bubble to the surface.----Writing practices revolving around Ranboo's past and enderman things. None of this is planned to take place in present day, but instead when Ranboo was little.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Endlore

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoy these!! ill be updating these whenever i get an itch to write. im not sure if these will ever become a full story but ive wanted to write more ranboo stories without having to brainstorm a lot and writing random headcanons was my answer

Ranboo couldn't remember how old he was when he first saw rain, but he couldn't have been older than 4.

What he did remember was how fascinating it was to watch the strange clear liquid fall down heavily in front of him. Him and another older enderman- who he could only assume had been his caretaker- stood under the one block of shelter given by the nether portal. The grassy land gently sloped down in front of them, and small rivers of water tumbled down through the grasses. Farther away, the grassland was consumed by a shadowy forest, and two glowing purple eyes momentarily blinked from the dark down there. 

Carefully, he'd reached out one hand, wanting to know what it felt like, only for black claws to abruptly sink into his arm and yank it back. Ranboo looked up in confusion at the taller creature, yanking his arm away and shaking feeling back into it. For a moment, the purple gaze he'd stared into had been indifferent, then had resumed looking out into the rain. A garbled grumble sounded from the creature's chest, and it had puffed out a cloud of purple smoke and particles as it spoke in the enderman language.

"It's dangerous, weirdling. Do not touch it." The voice had been not quite angry, but still stern enough. 

"How?" Ranboo had trilled back. He was not nearly as fluent in enderman language yet because of his age. "How is dangerous?"

"Watch and see." Extending one long arm, the enderman reached out into the rain, tentatively. The moment rainwater landed on it's hand, it had yanked it back with a high-pitched grunt. Ranboo's skin prickled as for a moment the scent of burning mixed with the inkiness of enderman blood filled his nose. Then, just as quickly, the scent was gone, though his caretaker still held it's arm close to it's chest. After a moment of stunned silence, the enderman had extended it's arm again. "Come here, weirdling. Before it heals up all the way, preferably."

Although reluctant, the hybrid had inched closer and craned his neck to look where the water had hit. Here, the scent of burning and enderman blood returned, and he saw a scattering of small purple burns in the black flesh, like ominous stars. "Hurt you?" Ranboo chirped.

"Water melts us." The enderman responded, its voice grave. It turned its head. "Look." Ranboo followed his gaze to see another enderman out in the open. A misteleport- common, but often dangerous. The black creature lifted its head, unhinging its jaw with an angry scream. There was a faint sizzling noise that could be heard under the rest of the racket. Then, in another bright purple flash, the other enderman was gone, but the sick feeling in Ranboo's gut remained. "See why you have to be cautious now? This plane is even more deadly than the Nether, weirdling." The caretaker rasped.

After a long, ominous silence that let the words sink in, Ranboo had finally replied, "Why here then?"

"What?" The unpleasantly familiar tone of irritation in the enderman's voice had made him quickly try again.

"Thems! The others." He waved in the direction of where the one unfortunate enderman had stood. "Why- why are up here?"

The caretaker had scoffed, purple particles fluttering from it's mouth. It eyed the treeline as it spoke. "Don't know. Requested by the beast, maybe. Same as us in the Nether."

"Beast?"

"You know the beast. We all do." The enderman's tone had held an edge of dangerous hostility- more dangerous than any time he'd previously annoyed the caretaker. Ranboo was young, but immediately sensed the danger of asking more questions. He was supposed to know this 'beast', whatever it was. He would act as if he did. Taking a deep breath, he nodded casually and fought off the quiver in his voice as he murmured, "Yes."

That was the end of it. Neither of the two said any more words, and the hostile suspicion lessened between them. The dying conversation was finished off by a bright momentary flash in the sky that stung Ranboo's eyes, and he clapped his hands over them immediately. Soon after that, a great roaring shook everything around them, like the sky itself was splitting apart. As deafening chaos erupted above, the chaos on the ground also became more apparent. The shadowy line of trees shook more violently as the wind grew stronger. A herd of spooked horses raced out from the forest and scattered in every direction the moment they reached the open ground. Purple flashes occasionally flickered as endermen teleported frantically to random spots. Raindrops began to scatter everywhere in the powerful breeze, once or twice coming close to hitting the two frozen endermen.

Heart hammering, Ranboo looked to the caretaker, who was watching the scene with barely-concealed fear. For a moment, they both were still, and then another thunderclap sounded from high in the gray clouds. The brilliant noise seemed to finally shake the older enderman from its trance. Another flash of lightning filled their vision; the caretaker was silhouetted by the bright light as he gripped Ranboo's arm hastily and dragged them both through the portal quickly.

The worsening storm died away around them as they were transported into the comforting familiarity of the warped forest. Sighing, Ranboo watched magenta-purple particles flutter from his mouth and fizzle out in the air. The tension in his shoulders ebbed quickly and he relaxed against the sturdy trunk of the nearest blue-leaved tree. The caretaker shook his head, shifting the focus of his glare to Ranboo once again. 

"Weirdling." It muttered chillingly. It was not an angry tone for once, the way Ranboo usually was addressed by his caretaker and other endermen, but it made him shudder nonetheless. The caretaker continued, "You understood my lesson, yes?"

"Water dangerous." Ranboo answered hesitantly. Then he remembered how the storm had worsened around them and shuddered. "Why stay longs?" He asked, gesturing to the portal from which they'd came just now.

"To show you." 

"Show what?"

"The overworld is dangerous, weirdling. It is not worth the time of Nether endermen. Never go above. You will only find suffering." The caretaker crouched, pinning Ranboo with its gaze. This was a common thing it did- eye contact made all endermen uncomfortable, but the caretaker used this fact to pin Ranboo under its gaze when it wanted complete attention and understanding from the young hybrid. It was terrifying and incredibly effective. "Listen to me- never go to the overworld if you don't have to. It's the most important rule one of us can learn- even weirdlings like you. Understand?"

Ranboo nodded quickly.

"Use your words or you'll never get better at speaking our language."

"Understand."

"Good. Go rest." The caretaker snarled and turned away. What he left in his wake was a shaken but confused young hybrid.

_If the overworld is really so bad..._

_Why do I want to go there again?_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! ty for reading!! ill be writing more of these in the future hopefully


End file.
